Baggins
The Baggins family is a remarkable, respectable, and rich family of Hobbits that lived in the Shire. The Baggins family lives in the Shire, mostly in or near the town of Hobbiton. They were seen as respectable until Bilbo Baggins set out on the quest for Erebor with Gandalf the Grey and thirteen Dwarves: when he returned he was seen as odd or queer, but also extremely rich. Bilbo adopted his "nephew" Frodo Baggins, who inherited the smial of Bag End after Bilbo left. Frodo himself was involved in the quest of the Lord of the Rings, which ended the War of the Ring. The Baggins clan traces their origin to the first recorded Baggins, one Balbo Baggins, who was born in or near Hobbiton in 1167 of the Shire reckoning (2767 Third Age). Bilbo is a great-grandson of Balbo, as was Frodo's father Drogo. After Bilbo and Frodo left the only recorded Bagginses are the descendants of Bilbo's great-nephew Posco Baggins, although many other descendants of Balbo Baggins are also recorded, under the Sackville-Bagginses, as well as Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck (through various interfamiliary marriages). The name Baggins is a translation in English of the actual Westron name Labingi, which was believed to be related to the Westron word labin, "bag". The name Baggins is translated in most translations of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, often keeping the "bag" or 'sack' meaning: *In the German translation the family name is Beutlin, *In the Dutch translation the family name is Balings, *In the French translation it is Sacquet, *In the Norwegian translation it is Lommelun, *In the Finnish translation it is Reppuli, *In the Spanish translation it is Bolsón. *In the Portuguese translation it is Bolseiro. *In the Swedish translation it is Bagger in the older translation and Secker in the new. *In the Hungarian translation it is Zsákos. *In the Danish translation it is Sækker List of Bagginses Notable Bagginses *'Angelica Baggins' (born TA 2981) the daughter of Ponto Baggins. *'Balbo Baggins' (TA 2767 - TA 2863) is the first recorded Baggins, and the ancestor of the Baggins family of Hobbiton. He married Berylla Boffin and had five children: Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily. *:Note on Balbo's dates: In the published Baggins genealogy, only Balbo's birthdate is shown, but by looking at his children, it is possible to estimate his deathdate. *'Mungo Baggins' (TA 2807- TA 2900) was the grandfather of Bilbo Baggins. Mungo was the eldest son of Balbo Baggins and Berylla Boffin Baggins. Mungo had four younger siblings: Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily. Mungo married Laura Grubb and had five children. *'Bungo Baggins' (TA 2846 - TA 2926) was the father of Bilbo. He was also the builder of Bag End. He and his wife Belladonna (née Took) lived there until the end of their days. He had a brother named Bingo. *'Bilbo Baggins' (TA 2890 - ?) first Baggins to have a great adventure. He became extremely rich, and was eccentric: known as "Mad Baggins". *'Frodo Baggins' (TA 2968 - ?) nephew and heir of Bilbo, he was involved in the war of the Ring, and was able to destroy the One Ring with the aid of Gollum. Other Bagginses *[[Rosa Baggins|'Rosa Baggins']] (TA 2856 - ?) was an ancestor of both Merry and Pippin. Rosa was the daughter of Ponto Baggins and Mimosa Bunce. She had a younger brother, Polo. Her husband was Hildigrim Took (TA 2840 - TA 2941), one of the many sons of the Old Took. *'Laura (Grubb) Baggins' (TA 2814 - TA 2916) was the grandmother of Bilbo Baggins. She was the wife of Mungo Baggins. Besides Bungo, she had four other children; Belba (TA 2856 - TA 2956), Longo (TA 2860- TA 2950), Linda, and Bingo (TA 2864 - TA 2963). Upon the death of her husband, she became Head of the Family. She died and was succeeded by her eldest son, Bungo. *'Linda Baggins' (TA 2862 - TA 2963) was the sister of Bungo Baggins. She married Bodo Proudfoot, and had a son named Odo (TA 2904 - TA 3005). Linda was also an aunt of Bilbo Baggins. *'Primula Brandybuck Baggins' (TA 2920 - TA 2980) was a daughter of Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland, and Mirabella Took, the youngest daughter of the Old Took. She married Drogo Baggins, and had one child, Frodo. In 2980, both she and Drogo drowned in the Baranduin, leaving Frodo orphaned. * Daisy (Baggins) Boffin (TA 2950 - ?) was a cousin of Frodo Baggins. She was the daughter of Drogo's brother Dudo (TA 2911 - TA 3009). She married Griffo Boffin. *'Bingo Baggins' (TA 2864 - TA 2960), the brother of Bungo (see above), married Chica Chubb; they had one son, Falco Chubb-Baggins. Falco is most notable as Bilbo's cousin. *'Polo Baggins', son of Ponto Baggins and Mimosa Bunce, brother of Rosa Baggins (see above), had two children, Posco and Prisca Baggins. *'Fosco Baggins' was the paternal grandfather of Frodo Baggins. *Cathell Baggins was very tall for a hobbit. Sackville-Baggins family The Sackville-Baggins family was founded by the marriage of Longo Baggins to Camellia Sackville, heiress of the Sackville family headship. Their son, Otho Sackville-Baggins, adopted a double name, kept by his wife Lobelia (née Bracegirdle). They had a son Lotho, who was murdered. At Lobelia's death, the brief-lived family disappeared. *'Otho Sackville-Baggins' (TA 2910 - TA 3012) adopted the name of both his parents, effectively founding a new family. His and his son Lotho's ambition was to succeed Bilbo (and later Frodo) as head of the Baggins family; had that happened, Lotho would have called himself 'Baggins-Sackville-Baggins.' *'Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' (TA 2918 - TA 3020) married Otho, and had a son, Lotho. Lobelia had tried to claim Bag End together with Otho during Bilbo's disappearance, but could only move in when Frodo sold it to her. Much of Bilbo's silverware vanished during his disappearance; when Bilbo left the Shire permanently, he gave Lobelia a box of silver spoons labeled "For Lobelia, from Cousin Bilbo, as a present." During the War of the Ring, she opposed Saruman, and was imprisoned. Freed after the Scouring of the Shire, Lobelia granted Bag End back to Frodo, and moved back to her original family, the Bracegirdles of Hardbottle. She died in 3020, and she was over 100 years old. *'Lotho Sackville-Baggins' (TA 2964 - TA 3019), nicknamed "Pimple", became an accomplice of Saruman during the War of the Ring. Trading pipe-weed with Saruman for money, he began buying land in the Southfarthing, where Men from Isengard were stationed. With the aid of these Ruffians, Lotho was able to depose and imprison Will Whitfoot, the Shire's lawful mayor, and declared himself Chief Shirriff. Under his command the Shire was industrialised. Lotho began to call himself The Boss. However, Lotho was soon stripped of his power, and Saruman took over. Saruman's servant Gríma Wormtongue killed Lotho, and either buried Lotho or ate him. The name Sackville was a familiar "aristocratic" name in Tolkien's day, especially in double-barrelled names such as Sackville-West, and he presumably used it (and the contrast with the more mundane Baggins) to imply the somewhat snobbish nature of the Sackville-Bagginses. Notes in the guide for translators of the LotR show Tolkien also had the "sack"/"bag" connection in mind, which is kept in most translations, e.g. in Dutch the name becomes Buul-Balings, "buul" and "baal" both being words for sack or bag. External link *Baggins family at Tolkien Gateway Category:Hobbit Families